gtafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Czarny projekt
Czarny projekt – misja w Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, trzecia dla The Trutha. Solucja Naszym zadaniem w tej misji jest kradzież Czarnego Projektu - znajduje się on w samym sercu bazy wojskowej. Do podziemnego kompleksu należy dostać się przed godziną 5:30 przed południem. Misję można wykonać na dwa sposoby - pierwszy to bez ukrywania się, przebiec wszystkie korytarze i ukraść projekt. Drugi to skradanie się. Truth zostawił nas przy samym wejściu. Nie ruszając się z miejsca ściągamy kilku strażników za pomocą snajperki. Zabijamy strażnika na najbliższej wieżyczce, rozwalamy reflektor i wchodzimy na nią. Teraz ściągamy jak największą ilość przeciwników, i uważając na światła reflektorów idziemy do wieży kontrolnej. Tam otwieramy grodzie. Nadal uważając, przedostajemy się przez nie do bazy. Jeżeli coś poszło nie tak i zostaliśmy zauważeni, to rozwalamy kratę wentylacyjną i wchodzimy do szybu. Idziemy w przykucu, ściągając kolejnych przeciwników za pomocą pistoletu z tłumikiem. Bardzo pomocne jest też wyłączenie stanowisk S.A.M. Przedzieramy się przez korytarze, szukając pomieszczenia z profesorem. Ten da nam kartę, którą otwieramy wrota. Teraz, idąc w przykucu, ściągamy kolejnych żołnierzy, cały czas przy ścianie schodząc na dół. Na dole znajdziemy to, na czym nam zależy - plecak rakietowy. Wylatujemy z podziemi, używając Spacji, potem wylatujemy z bazy i lecimy do punktu zrzutu na pustyni. Ciekawostki * Jeśli CJ będzie miał 60% tłuszczu lub więcej, zamiast normalnej cut-scenki pojawi się inna, w której zostaniemy poinformowani o konieczności schudnięcia. Podobnie jest w przypadku misji Zielona maź. * W podziemnym kompleksie można usłyszeć ciekawe kwestie wypowiadane przez kobietę poprzez system nagłośnienia: ** Personnel reminded that the downloading pornography is strictly prohibited (Personelowi przypomina się, że pobieranie pornografii jest ściśle zabronione); ** Personnel found stealing alien technology will not be invited on the next staff night out (Personel przyłapany na kradzieży technologii kosmitów nie zostanie zaproszony na najbliższy wieczór pracowników) ** Running with scissors is dangerous and not permitted (Bieganie z nożyczkami jest niebezpieczne i niedozwolone; prawdopodobnie nawiązanie do studia Running with Scissors). * W bazie można spotkać 4 naukowców, którzy ciekawie się wypowiadają. Poza tą misją nie można ich nigdzie indziej już nigdy spotkać. * W tej misji Strefa 69 jest otwarta; jest to jedyny taki przypadek w ciągu gry. * Dźwięk syreny wewnątrz bazy jest odtwarzany szybciej w wersjach na PS2, Xbox 360 i telefonach komórkowych niż w wersji na PC. * W tej misji na górze każdej wieży kontrolnej znajduje się reflektor, którego nie ma tam podczas normalnej rozgrywki. * Przez całą misję gracz nie może otrzymać poziomu poszukiwań. * Niektórzy żołnierze znajdujący się na terenie Strefy 69 mają przy sobie trochę gotówki. Poza misjami żaden funkcjonariusz służb specjalnych nie ma przy sobie żadnych pieniędzy. Scenariusz }} Galeria Plik:Czarny projekt (1).jpg|Truth rozmawia z CJ-em. Plik:Czarny projekt (2).jpg|Podjazd pod Strefę 69. Plik:Czarny projekt (3).jpg|Zadanie. Plik:Czarny projekt (4).jpg|CJ wchodzi na teren bazy… Plik:Czarny projekt (5).jpg|…wybija strażników… Plik:Czarny projekt (6).jpg|…i rozwala kraty. Plik:Czarny projekt (7).jpg|Potem przedostaje się do laboratorium. Plik:Czarny projekt (8).jpg|Kolejna część zadania. Plik:Czarny projekt (9).jpg|Pierwsza grupa żołnierzy. Plik:Czarny projekt (10).jpg|CJ wyłącza stanowiska S.A.M… Plik:Czarny projekt (11).jpg|…wybija kolejnych żołnierzy… Plik:Czarny projekt (12).jpg|…zabiera kartę… Plik:Czarny projekt (13).jpg|…i otwiera nią drzwi. Plik:Czarny projekt (14).jpg|Wybija kolejnych żołnierzy… Plik:Czarny projekt (15).jpg|…schodzi na dół… Plik:Czarny projekt (16).jpg|…i zabiera Czarny Projekt. Plik:Czarny projekt (17).jpg|Droga ucieczki. Plik:Czarny projekt (18).jpg|CJ ucieka z bazy… Plik:Czarny projekt (19).jpg|…i leci do punktu zrzutu. Plik:Czarny projekt (20).jpg|Misja wykonana. Szmugler | następna = Zielona maź }} de:Black Project en:Black Project es:Black Project uk:Black Project